The glove always fitz
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: COMPLETELY AU- Olivia is a high powered lawyer living in California with her boyfriend of one year Fitz who is a local police officer. Evert hing is great until a serial killer is on the lose in California praying on a certain type of women. will Fitz be able to protect Olivia before its too late? Liv/Fitz paring
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing all charters belong to shonda! (: He had been watching her for the past 3 months. Monday-friday she would go to the cafe next to her apartment and grab a danish and a small coffee. Then she comes home around 5 makes dinner for her boyfriend. He comes home around 8 9 o'clock. He is a police officer. On Saturday and Sundays she and her boyfriend would go to the park or just go walk around the mall. Her favorite wine was a red wine and her favorite tv show was Modern family. She was going to be his. Just like the others. This was going to be his 7th kill and he had to make it count. Olivia Pope was going to be his.

A/N so sorry this is short but this is a teaser sort of for the up coming chapters! And yes I am olitz ride or die lol olitz all the way hope you like please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I own nothing all to the great shonda!

Olivia's favorite part of her day was the morning. It was her favorite because she got to snuggle next to her wonderful boyfriend of one year Fitz. They had met at one of her firms work functions and instantly clicked. He was just her type tall devilish handsome and a perfect gentlemen.

Today was Wednesday so she would normally grab her coffee and snake and go to work, but today was her and Fitzs day off. It was a real rarity when they both had the day off, so she was very happy about that. So Olivia decide to go on a run and then come home and make Fitz breakfast. She put on her running clothes and shoes and started her run to the park. As she was running through the park she had the eerie feeling she was be followed. That's stupid she said to herself. There was so many other people in the park running her same path, that of course they would be following her.

Lurking in the bushes Jeff Williams was watching his next victim. He was so upset that she changed her schedule like that. That's breaking the rules! Jeff thought to himself. As he started to follow her, he had to duck back behind a tree because Olivia had turned back to see if someone was following her. He had to be more carefully next time. In a couple of days he would put his plan into action.

As Olivia got back to her apartment, she made Fitz an omelet and surprised herself by making him for fresh squeezed oj. She started to bring up the food and rested on the bed and started to wake him gently.

"Fitz, baby wake up I made breakfast." Olivia said as she started to nibble on his ear.

"Mmmmmmm that feels good and smells good." Fitz said as he got up and kissed Liv on the cheek before chowing down on his food.

"Wow Livvie, this is amazing. Even the orange juice taste amazing! Thanks baby" Fitz exclaimed.

"Your welcome baby all homemade for my one and only." Olivia said kissing him back.

"So what do you want to do today?" Olivia asked.

"This." Fitz said as he cuddled with Olivia on the bed.

"You read my mind." Olivia said as she kissed Fitz on his neck then up to his lips.

"Hmmmm now your reading my mind. Fitz said as he snuggled next to her.

They both had fallen asleep and an hour later Fitz was up looking at his files for the case of the serial killer named the white glove killer. He was called that because at every crime scen he left a white glove there. This guy was good. He never left any finger prints at the crime scene. So finding a guy was like a needle in a hay stack.

The guy was so random with his attacks, so there was no MO with this guy.

Olivia woke up and saw Fitz looking over some paper work. She heard about the serial killer on different news outlets.

"Hey baby want some help?" Olivia asked as he was looking over the crime scene documents.

"Sure, the more eyes the better." Fitz said.

As Olivia looked over the documents, she started to notice something.

"Fitz, I think I know this guys MO." Olivia said.

"Really? What do you think it is?" Fitz asked her.

"Okay Janet Parker CEO of Bank of California. Dana Meadows COO of one of the social media websites out there. Jody smith and Lana Clark both creative managers for Bloomingdales. Tiffany Harper big shot doctor at University hospital. And finally Ava Jones. I know her. I meet her at a charity function for the firm she is suppose to be a big up and coming fashion designer. Her clothes were on the runway at New York fashion week. So I think this guy is going after high powered women." Olivia said to Fitz

As Fitz pondered that it all started to make sense to him. All of the women had a hefty bank account and was very well known in the community.

"Wow Liv, I think your right! Well know we just have to catch that sob." Fitz said to her. As he said this, Fitz was thinking to himself that maybe this guy could go after Liv. She was always on TV with some high powered celebrity or some sort of scandalous politician. What if she was in danger too?

"Olivia I'm about to tell you something and I don't want you to argue with me." Fitz said to her.

"Okay."

"I know this is kind of out of the blue, but I want to keep you safe from this psycho. I want to put detail on you just until we catch this creep." Fitz said with hands on his hips.

"Fitz come on I'm a grown women I don't need 50 of your guys following me around like I'm the first lady of the United States." Olivia said to Fitz.

"I know baby. It's just think of it like I'm Superman, your Louis Lane I am just using my superpower to protect you from the evils of the world." Fitz said as he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Fine fine." Olivia said crossing her arms and huffing out a big breath of air.

"It will only be 2 cops here at our place I promise." Fitz said to her.

Jeff had been watching the whole seen unravel. Now he knew what he had to do to get Olivia alone and make his final move to make him hers.

BUMP BUMP BUMP!

A/N Thank you for all the reviews! Love them! I am hoping to update sometime next week. Please review again! Who loves the superpower reference lol! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo sorry for a late update I was out of town visiting my grandma. I surprised her. She loved it! And for any wrestling fans out there guess who was on my plane RANDY ORTON! And ladies he is even hotter in person lol! And once again I don't own anything all to the great Shonda/ABC  
>Enjoy!<p>

Jeff was getting ready to make his move. He was looking at himself in the mirror with his police uniform on and ready to walk to Olivia's apparent. He was watching Fitz introduce the guard that was going to protect Olivia. Jeff started to walk towards the officer a couple hours later and introduced himself to the officer.

"Hey there I'm Officer O'Brian. I will be taking over your shift." Jeff said to him.

"Okay then cool. Miss Pope is jus relaxing watching some TV." The officer said as he shook his hand and walked back to his car.

When Jeff knocked on the door and he introduced himself to Olivia as she opened the door. Jeff's mouth nearly dropped. _**She was more beautiful up close**_. She is the one. Jeff said to himself.

"Would you mind if I came in for something to drink I am thirsty." Jeff said politely.

"Sure, ill grab you a soda. I'm a bit thirsty myself. Olivia said as she grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

Olivia came back with the drinks in hand and put them on the table she was just about to take a sip when her phone rang.

"Excuse me while I take this." Olivia said to Jeff and he nodded.

"Hi.

"Hi." Olivia said back

"Just calling to check on you." Fitz said to her.

"Baby I'm fine. Don't worry that guy is not getting within 5ft of me. The officers are here protecting me like you demanded." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Demanded? Well I did not know I was so powerful. What am I the president?" Fitz said as he laughed into the phone.

"Haha Fitz, you wish. Just don't worry ill see you when you get home. Ill probably be asleep I'm a little tired. I went running earlier and kind of over did it, so I am going to take and early bed.

"Okay baby I won't brother you with kisses and sensual foot massages when I get home." Fitz said to her

"Well I did not say all of that. You can do that." Olivia said laughing on the phone.

"Okay baby glad you're doing fine I'll see you later love you." Fitz said.

"Love you too." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

While Olivia was on the phone, Jeff grabbed a pil out of his pocket and crushed it and slipped it in Olivia's drink. He swirled it around her drink until it dissolved.

Olivia got back on the couch and started to sip her drink with the police officer next to her. About 5 min later she stated to feel woozy and dizzy.

Wooo, I must have really over done it. Olivia said to her self.

"Are you okay Miss. Pope?" Jeff asked

"Yess, I I I I'm just a little tired." Olivia said as her words started to slur.

Olivia tried to sit up, but she feel right back down and fell unconscious.

"Sleep my sweet. Its going to be okay. Soon we will be together." Jeff said as he started stroking her face. He planted a kiss on her lips and then lifted her out of the apartment.

Jeff threw Olivia of his shoulder and walked out the back of the place and to his awaiting car. He took the duck tape out and tied it around her legs, arms, and mouth and threw her in the trunk.

6 hours later

_**Oh my gosh my head is spinning**_. Olivia said to herself.

_**Note to self, don't drink wine after midnight**_. Olivia said to herself again. _**Well I guess it's time to wake up**_. Olivia said to herself. When Olivia tried to move her arms, she found out she could not. She also could not speak.

_**Don't panic don't panic.**_ Olivia said over and over again. When Olivia finally opened her eyes she saw that she was not at home, but someone's basement. She also saw that she was tide to a chair. Before she could think some more, she heard footsteps coming down.

The footsteps stopped right in front of her.

"Hi Olivia, sorry, the drugs lasted longer than I thought. My name is Jeff, and I have been waiting for you for a very long time. He said stroking her face.

Olivia tried to jerk her head back, but Jeff grabbed her face back.

"You must not deny me. Its part of the rules, and if we don't follow the rules we get pain." Jeff said as he slapped her hard whipping her face to the other side.

Olivia felt blood trickle down her face from the cut forming from the slap. As tears started to roll down her eyes, she was hoping that Fitz would find her before it was too late. 


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT? AN UPDATE? I am not dead. Lol sorry it took me almost a whole year to update this lots of things got in the way. I am working on like 2 other stories right now coming soon I hope lol! Hope you love this update! Thank you for reading my story! Once again I own nothing all to shonda and shondland all the characters are hers!

When Olivia woke up again she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Jeff coming and tried to put on a brave face.

"So Olivia, here is how this is going to work. You are going to call your little Fitzy and tell him your breaking up with him.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell you psycho." Olivia spat at him with such fire.

"Oh you will, and you will make him believe you because you are going to put it on speaker for all to hear." Jeff said to her

Before she could respond, Jeff brandished a gun and held it under her chin with such force she knew it would live a mark.

"You will, or I will blow your brains out. You better make this the best performance of your life. After I'm done I'll do the same to your Fitzy boy" Jeff said as Olivia nodded. She did not want Fitz hurt. She would do anything to protect him.

Jeff grabbed her phone and scrolled though her recent contacts and clicked on Fitz name and clicked send.

Back at home Fitz was becoming worried that Olivia did not call back. Right when he went to go get a beer his phone started to ring. He picked it out and was pleasantly surprised to hear Olivia's voice on the other end.

"Hey Livvie so glad to hear from you. Where are you?" Fitz asked her

"I'm okay Fitz, but there is something I need to tell you." Olivia said

"What is it.?" Fitz asked her

Olivia had to think fast on how to protect Fitz from this maniac and find a way a to tell him that she was in danger without really saying it.

"There there there is someone else I met someone." Olivia said barley above a whisper.

Fitz was a bit taken aback with what sue said, but he thought maybe she was joking with him.

"Very funny baby. I miss you. When are you coming home?" Fitz asked

Olivia saw Jeff was getting impatient, so she had to kick it up a knoch and hit Fitz where it hurt. She had to hurt him so bad that he would never forgive her.

"I'm not kidding Fitz. I fell in love with someone else and he makes me feel alive. I don't want to be with you anymore." Olivia said with tears streaming down her face like a river.

Fitz could not believe what he was hearing. The love of his life found someone else. Right h when heard that his knees started to buckle and he had to sit down.

"Did you ever love me?" Fitz asked as his own tears started to fall.

Olivia took a deep breath ready to answer. Of course she loved him, but the gun that was pointed at her said something different. If she wanted to get out alive and see her Fitz again she had to lie.

"How could I ever love someone who is so controlling? How could I ever love a monster like you?" Olivia said hold her sob back.

Fitz own tears started to fall as the words hit him like a ton of bricks. How could she say this stuff to him? He had to get through to her.

When Olivia heard the silence on the other end she knew he was thinking of a away to get through to her. She had to hit the final blow that would get him to go away for good.

"I'm pregnant, and your not the dad. By the way don't for get to feed Larry" Olivia said to him. Olivia heard the dial tone and saw a big smile on Jeff's face.

"That was brilliant Olivia! I am so proud of you. You are really amazing. We are going to be so good together. Now that is done, I have to get us some food. I will be right back. Don't go anywhere" Jeff said to her with a smile.

As soon as Olivia heard the door slam' she started to sob uncontrollably.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW :


End file.
